Used To
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have a nasty break up because they head to different colleges. 4 years later they are back in Alburqerque and unknownst to them living next door to each other. Summary sucks but great 2 shot. TROYELLA. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Used To Used To

_(Flashback)_

"_Troy! God, why can't you accept the fact that I have other plans?"_

"_Because Gabriella that college is across the country for goodness sake! It's MIT!"_

"_So what Troy!? What now you don't trust me?"_

"_It's not you it's them!"_

"_Then maybe we shouldn't be together!"_

"_Maybe your right!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

**(Gabi's POV)**

So here I am 4 years later moving back to Albuquerque from Massachusetts. I'm not living with my mom because I got used to living by myself. I just wish I still had Troy. Hmmm, looks like someone else is moving in next door on the same day. Wow.

**(Troy's POV)**

Thank God! I am finally moving into a real house, away from my parents. To bad I'm alone. I keep dreaming every night about how horrible I treated Brie. I really miss her and maybe one day I can get to apologize to her. Hmmm, new neighbor moving in on the same day. What are the odds?

_**2 weeks later- No one's POV**_

Gabriella was out at 9 in the morning walking her dog Shadow. Gabi was walking past Troy's house when Troy walked out. He looked out, saw her face and almost passed out. Oh My God that's Gabriella! Troy thought. He started walking a safe distance behind her and watched her walk into the house next door.

**(Troy's POV)**

Holy Crap!! I can't believe she is my next-door neighbor! Oh My God! I have to think of something to let her know I'm sorry. I decided to keep walking until suddenly I GOT IT! I will sing the song I wrote my 1st year of college, make a CD and put it in her mailbox! I am a total GENIUS! I'm totally gonna start now.

**(No-One's POV)**

Over the course of a week Troy had rehearsed the song, played the instruments, and put them together on his music mixer. The only thing left to do was sing and record. Troy went on a walk everyday and admired Gabi. She's even more beautiful than I remember her, he thought one day. That night he rehearsed and recorded the song and added it to the music. He wrote the letter and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning at 7:30 to slip the letter and CD into her mailbox. He carefully and stealthy walked past her mailbox and slipped it in and continued walking.

**(Gabi's POV)**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"UGH! STUPID ALARM!" I have been having that same dream every night! The night me and Troy broke up. I just wish I could see him and apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You know something? I could have sworn I saw him walking down the street one day but it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. Oh well. "Shadow, come here baby." She jumped on my bed and started licking my face. I laughed and picked her up, "Alrighty Shadow, let me get dressed and will go for a walk." She licked my nose in response. I laughed and got dressed. On the way out I grabbed her leash and started out. I stopped at the mailbox on the way back in and grabbed the mail. Shadow and I walked in the house and I pulled her leash off and started to go though the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, application, package, bill... whoa, package?" I took out the package and opened it, inside there was a letter and CD. I pulled out the letter and started reading.

Dear Brie,

Whoa, wait a minute, only Troy cal... it can't be can it? I continued to read.

I know this may look odd getting a letter from a strange next-door neighbor but you have known me for a long time. Brie, ever night for the last 4 years I have dreamt the same thing over and over. The night we broke up. I regret the way I treated you. I should've backed you up but instead I was just being insecure. I apologize, I shouldn't have acted that way but me being me I was stubborn. Brie, I love you. I never stopped, I never will. I wrote this song my first year of college and I wrote it for your ears and yours only. Never forget, I love you and I always will.

Love Always,

xxx Troy Bolton xxx

OMG! Troy lives right next door to me! Holy Crap! I ran to the CD player and put the CD in and pressed play.

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around  
You used to lean on me  
The only other choice was falling down  
You used to walk with me like  
We had no where we needed to go  
Nice and slow  
To no place in particular**

We used to have this figured out  
We used to breathe without a doubt  
When nights were clear you were the first star that i'd see  
We used to have this under control  
We never thought we used to know  
At least there's you  
And at least there's me  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back?  
To how it used to be

I used to reach for you  
I got lost along the way  
I used to listen  
You always had the just right thing to say  
I used to follow you  
Never really cared where we would go  
Fast or slow  
To anywhere at all

We used to have this figured out  
We used to breathe without a doubt  
The nights were clearer for the first time that I'd see  
We used to have this under control  
We never thought we used to know  
At least there's you  
And at least there's me  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back?  
To how it used to be

I look around me  
And I want you to be there  
Cause I miss the things that we shared  
Look around you  
It's empty and you're sad  
Cause you miss the love that we had

You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around  
The only one around

We used to have this figured out  
We used to breathe without a doubt  
The nights were clearer for the first time that I'd see  
We used to have this under control  
We never thought we used to know  
At least there's you  
And at least there's me  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back?  
To how it used to be yeah  
To how it used to be

To how it used to be yeah  
To how it used to beeeeeeee  
To how it used to be

By the end of the song the tears I was trying to hold back were running freely down my face. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the house right over to Troy's front door and rund the doorbell. OMG!

**(Troy's POV)**

_(right before doorbell)_

I wonder if Brie got my letter? **DING DONG** Well why don't I find out? I opened the door only to hear "TROY! OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" Brie collapsed into my arms crying. I stroked her hair and said "Brie, you shouldn't be saying sorry, I should, I should've backed you up." "Oh Troy, I've missed you so much! Do you know, that I've had the same dream as you, every night as well?" "Well Brie, what I want to know is can you find it in your heart to forgive me and maybe possible start over?" I asked hopefully. She looked up at me and said, "You honestly don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." With that I leaned down and kissed her as if I would never see her again.

Yeah, the song is Used To by Daughtry. I love the song and thought of Troyella during it and I wrote this. The epilogue is after this read it and I have a important authors note at the bottom.


	2. Epilogue

EPILOUGE EPILOUGE

Two years ago Brie and I were reunited and started dating. About a year ago I asked her to be my wife and of course, as you would have guessed, she said yes. I heard her yell to me "Honey? Where are you at?" "In the living room baby." She walked in with shopping bags and sat down on my lap and gave me an earth-shattering kiss. "Sweetie, I hope you don't mind but I kinda, sorta, used the credit card." She said nervously. I kissed her and said, "That's alright baby, just tell me before you go next time." She stood up as I did and said, "Whatever you say honey." as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her close, "I love you so much, you know that?" She kissed me and looked up at me, "No, I love you more." "Not even possible." I pulled back and lightly smacked her butt, and she feigned shock. I chuckled and said, "Now go and put your stuff up and get dressed, we're going out for dinner." She smiled, nodded, kissed me, and ran upstairs. I laughed and thought could my life me anymore perfect?

**Alright everyone, I really need reviews if you guys want me to continue writing for fanfiction. This is horrible guys I have gotten like 13 reviews for the stories I have on there now. SAD! And about ATS I am going to work on it as soon as I can, I am kinda having a little bit of writers block and school sucks. Please Please Please leave me reviews cause I love writing these stories but I don't think yall enjoy it. Thanks guys! Also thanks a ton to xxZanessaxx she is like my favorite person on here she always reviews! Thanks xxZanessaxx. **


	3. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	4. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
